Christmas Surprise
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Just a little Christmas one shot. Lee comes home from an assignment in England to find his apartment transformed.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Surprise**

Lee Stetson walked into his apartment after being gone over two weeks. He had been sent to England to help with some international banking scheme. "Amateurs" he said as he flipped the light on and looked around his apartment. He stormed over to the phone and dialed Amanda's number.

"Hello?" Dotty West answered the phone holding it out as the voice on the other end began shouting, "Amanda King, what in the hell did you do to my apartment? You need to come over here right this minute and put it right again."

"Who is this?" Dotty demanded of the man.

"Who is this? Who is this? This is the man that is going to throttle your daughter if she doesn't get over here and fix my apartment she destroyed." Amanda walked past to hear Lee's threat. He must be back home she thought.

"Mother, give me the phone. Lee? I take it you are home." She said in her usual cheery voice.

"Yes, I am, Amanda, I am also not amused, Amanda King. You **will **come over to this apartment tonight and fix everything back the way it was."

Smiling she covered her mouth and said, "Really; I was sure you would have liked it."

"Come over here now and fix it." He pleaded.

"Lee, it is Christmas time, I just wanted your place to be a little festive."

"A little festive; Amanda King the North Pole isn't this festive." He said as he looked around his apartment again. "For crying out loud, I think I just saw a damn elf run through here. Please come and take this down." Lee pleaded with her again.

Laughing she said, "Okay, you win; I will be over after the boys go to bed. See you in a couple of hours."

"Amanda, I really have to wait that long in this Jingle Bell hell for you to come over here?"

"Yes, I will be there in about an hour and a half, two hours tops. Just take a shower and have your dinner and I will be over shortly or you are more than capable to tearing it down yourself."

"What dinner; I don't have food here?" He asked wondering if the elf ate the food.

"Look in your oven, Mr. Grinch." Amanda said goodbye hanging the phone up and laughing.

"Amanda, dear, what was that all about?" Dotty asked worried about the man that just said he wanted to throttle her daughter.

"Mother, I told you I was helping a friend with their mail and apartment while out of town."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with him throttling you dear?"

"Well, my friend, he doesn't really appreciate Christmas like we do; he was just raised differently is all, and I well, I kind of overly decorated his place as a joke. I was really only going to put up a tree and a few decorations and then it became funnier, so I didn't stop." Amanda laughed.

"I take it he didn't find it so funny?" Dotty asked.

"No, he wants me to come over and take it all down tonight. I told him I would be over after the boys were in bed. It will give him time to cool off a little and maybe I can convince him to keep the tree up anyway."

"Just be careful driving at this time of night; there might be some black ice. The temperature is supposed to drop fast."

"Mother, I should be fine. It hasn't rained or snowed in days. The roads were clear when I went out to the store today. I think it will be fine. I am going to go finish my movie with the boys."

Amanda must have heard him as he told Billy about how he was ready for some regular American food. He wanted some junk food. Amanda had that, as well as a fully stocked kitchen of real food in the cabinets and refrigerator. Lee took a paper plate out of the package loading it with pizza from the oven taking a beer from the fridge. He sat in the remnants that used to be his living room that was now Santa's village thanks to the same woman that made sure he had food that wasn't expired or growing mold in his kitchen.

He sat eating in the glow of the lights on the tree taking in the Christmas scene before him. His coffee table had been turn into Rockefeller Center; skaters included. His fireplace was draped with garland, lights, and bows. A six foot artificial tree stood in the corner next to his window with all the trimmings. He noticed that she even had a small train underneath wrapped around the bottom of the tree with Santa as the conductor.

Lee rubbed his face, finished his dinner then went to take his shower. He didn't feel the need to shave, he would in the morning, and the stubble wasn't too long. He let the hot water run over his tired muscles and body. His flight had been delayed in taking off, in landing, and his debriefing took longer than he wanted. While the hot steaming water ran over him, he decided that Amanda was right; she should just come over in the morning. He didn't have to be at the office and he knew Amanda wouldn't be on the holiday schedule; it wouldn't hurt for her to take the decorations down tomorrow. He would call her when he got out letting her know.

Lee turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and began to dry off before putting on his new blue robe that Amanda had gotten him for his birthday that year. He walked from the bathroom to hear music; no it wasn't just music it was Christmas music, coming from his living room. He knew he didn't turn the stereo on before going to the shower. Walking from his room his breath caught as he feasted his eyes on Amanda in the glow of the Christmas lights. He just stood watching her for a few moments before she turned and said, "What are you staring at?"

"I was watching you. I didn't think you would be here so soon." He said as he stepped further into the room. He could swear he smelled hot chocolate and peppermint. "Did you make hot chocolate?"

Smiling she walked toward him and said, "Lee, you can't decorate or in this case un-decorate a room without hot chocolate. Here, I made you some too." Handing him the cup she led him to the couch.

"Amanda, I am sorry." Lee said as he watched her sip her drink.

"Why are you sorry?" She looked at him and for the life of him he couldn't think of one reason as to why he was having trouble forming a sentence at that very moment.

"When I was in the shower, I decided I would call you and tell you not to come over tonight. Besides since I went to the shower it looks like it started to snow."

"It isn't that bad; Lee I should be the one to apologize to you. I know how you feel about Christmas. I just wanted you to have something nice to come home to after your trip. To let you know that I was thinking about you and…"

Lee looked into her eyes saying, "And what, Amanda?"

Swallowing hard she looked in his eyes and said, "Oh, Lee what do you want me to say? I wasn't trying to upset you. You have told me so many times that Christmas is just another day. I wanted you to have something this year you had never had before. Even you have to have someone to think of you and care."

"I do; I have you, but I don't need an elf village to know that." He said having a hard time keeping the smile from his face as he talked to her.

"You just seemed so mad when you called. Do you know that Mother threatened to send a police officer with me?"

"I am sorry for that; I was just taken by surprised. It is really nice but no but me one is even going to be here to see all the lovely work you have done."

"You're the one I did it for. I sure as heck didn't do it for any of those girls you date and bring home."

Scowling at her he said, "I would like you to know I haven't dated, or anything else that my reputation may imply, in a while."

"Are you telling me you have turned into a monk, Lee? Sorry, I don't believe that." Amanda stood bending to open the box that would hold the train set from the tree and the Rockefeller Center. She picked up one of the figurines wrapping it as her and Lee continued talking.

He told her about his trip while she talked to him about how happy the boys were. They found out that their dad was going to be in for the New Year to spend time with them and how her Mother was going to Vermont for New Year.

"You are going to ring in the New Year alone?" Lee asked.

"It will be fine; the boys never get to see their dad this time of year and Mother hasn't gone skiing in ages so yeah I will be alone."

"Do you want to be alone?" He asked.

"Why?"

Licking his lips he said, "There is an embassy party that night that I have an invitation to. I don't like going to those things alone; so would you like to go with me?"

Amanda made the pretense of thinking it over and shrugging her shoulders she said, "Sure, I think I have something in the back of my closet I can wear."

"Amanda, how much do I owe you for the groceries and pizza?"

"You don't owe me anything. You had been gone and since I cleaned out the medical cabinet you call a fridge while you were gone; I knew you needed food and bought some."

"You can't afford that, what do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Lee, really it is fine. It wasn't that much. Don't worry about it. Do you see a child skater? I think it fell off the table." She began to look around on the floor when finding it under the corner of the couch. Lee watched as she crawled toward him on her knees and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like she was on the hunt. He hoped like hell he was the prey she was after.

She reached the corner of the couch and Lee stopped her from reaching under his leg to get the figurine. "Lee, I need under here, could you please move your leg?"

He moved his leg which left her kneeling between his legs. Retrieving the figurine she smiled in triumph holding her arm up staring Lee in the eyes she said, "I got it."

Her smile was as bright as her eyes. The reflection in her eyes staring at him made him have a reaction to her he only allowed for lonely showers and sweet dreams. He reached for her arm pulling her closer, losing the damn figurine in the sofa cushions; diverting her eyes for a second.

"Lee, now I will never find that again."

Leaning closer he said, "Forget the damn figurine; I have something else for you to find."

He placed his hands behind her head brushing his lips to hers, praying she opened for him. He wasn't disappointed. His tongue delved slowly into her mouth as her own tongue met his with the same slow newness in their friendship.

She placed her hands on his legs to steady herself as they continued kissing. Lee went to run his fingers in her hair only to find that it was in a ponytail, "Here why don't we get rid of this, Amanda?" He asked as he gently pulled her hair from its constraint.

"Better?" She asked as his fingers glided through her hair.

"Yes." He said slipping his fingers through her hair only to capture her mouth again. He pulled back sharply as he felt Amanda opening his robe; knowing he had nothing on underneath, "Amanda," he hissed out as her fingers cradled him in her hand; slowly stroking his full thick length.

"Lee, are you okay with me doing this?" She asked while her tongue ran along her bottom lip before she took her lip in her mouth.

"I am okay with you doing that if you are okay with me doing this." He said as he moved closer to the edge of the couch reaching to take her shirt off over her head as well as her bra. "Stand up for me for a second." Lee said.

Amanda stood between him as his fingers worked on the button and zipper of her jeans. Sliding her jeans off, Lee looked over her lean body and couldn't for the life of him made him hold him back all this time with her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her stomach as his fingers slowly took her panties from her.

"Lee." Her voice was a whisper; as if she was in a dream while his fingers and hands explored her naked body. She was sure that if she looked she would see scorch marks from where Lee stroked, kissed, or touched her.

"Yes, Amanda?" Lee asked as he heard his name on her lips; her voice barely audible. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as he placed a kiss on her inner thigh slipping two fingers into her warm wet center. Stroking her he heard then felt her body responding.

Lee pulled his fingers from her, she whimpered as he said, "Don't worry, darling, I am not stopping."

He shucked off his robe turning to pick up the throw blanket off the back of the couch; leading her as he laid both the blanket and her down in front of the tree. Running a finger from her neck to her navel, Lee rested his hand on her hip only to kiss the path his finger had just drawn.

"Lee! You are torturing me."

"That isn't my intention; I'm just not in a big time rush to hurry this. I want to enjoy every second of this. I can see so many things in your eyes right now."

"Let me touch you." She pleaded.

"Please do; I want you to touch me." He allowed her to explore him to her heart's content. He loved watching her reactions to his reactions. She was finding things he really liked; he wanted her to know it was fine whatever she wanted to learn.

"Mine turn again. I know you like it when I kissed you here," placing his lips on her neck, "what about here though?" He dipped his head to trail kisses from her inner thigh to the back of her knee. Leaving her leg draped over his shoulder he said, "What would happen if I kissed you here?"

"Only one sure fire way to find out, Lee." Amanda smiled at him.

Dipping deeper into her center Lee began to slowly taste her. His tongue gliding over her slowly then when he could no longer take it he plunged his tongue into her, feeling her stiffen and cry out his name over and over as wave after wave consumed her.

Lee rose up plunging as deep as he could into her tight body, feeling her body still convulsing from the onslaught of his mouth moments before. It took every ounce of self-control, as well as agency training, he had to hold out as her body continued to constrict against him as he moved in and out of her. With every withdrawal he heard her whimper only to be replaced with passionate moans as he reentered her with slamming force.

Amanda looked in Lee's eyes becoming lost. The lights from the tree reflected in his hazel eyes that now seemed locked with hers. She felt so many feeling rushing her. Lee used his whole body to make love to her. He was whispering in her ear; she couldn't make the words out. His eyes bore into her soul making her more naked than she thought possible. She couldn't handle the intensity reaching up to kiss him passionately with all she had in her to show him that he was everything to her; not just at that moment.

"Lee, come with me." Her words and kisses sent him over the edge. Pumping two more times as he emptied his warm essence into her; he screamed her name, falling forward to cradle her in his arms until they both came back down to a reality that nothing between them would ever be the same.

Lee held her under the glow of the lights of the tree. "Amanda?"

"What?" She asked as her hand ran over his chest.

"What just happened?" Lee's emotions were raw and he was scared that what he just shared with her would be somehow rejected and he would lose the closest friend he had.

Confused by the question she said, "Well, if I would venture a guess; I would say that we just made love with one another for the first time. Why what just happened with you?"

"I thought I might have just lost my best friend." He quietly admitted.

Amanda forced his eyes to look at her and said, "Your best friend isn't going anywhere; you haven't lost anything."

"What do we do now?"

Smiling as she kissed him again she said, "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to stay with me tonight."

"You want me to stay just for tonight, Lee?"

"Well, yes, for starters, besides look at that snow you aren't going anywhere." He indicated to the snow that was now coming down harder than before.

"Oh, then I guess I better call Mother so she doesn't worry, huh?"

"That sounds very logical to me, Amanda."

Lee went to pick up his robe and put it back on as she said shook her head no to him and wiggled her finger for him to come to her while she said, "Mother, I will be home in the morning. I can't leave with this storm going on now." Wrapping her free arm around Lee's waist she smiled as she ran her hand over his ass.

"No, Mother, I am completely safe from Lee's throttling."

Lee laughed out loud and said, none to quietly, "No, I don't think you are."

"What did he say, dear?" Dotty asked while laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Surprise Part 2**

Lee went to pick up his robe and put it back on as she said shook her head no to him and wiggled her finger for him to come to her while she said, "Mother, I will be home in the morning. I can't leave with this storm going on now." Wrapping her free arm around Lee's waist she smiled as she ran her hand over his ass.

"No, Mother, I am completely safe from Lee's throttling."

Lee laughed out loud and said, none to quietly, "No, I don't think you are."

"What did he say, dear?" Dotty asked while laughing.

"Nothing important, Mother; I will see you at home as soon as I can tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, oh, and Amanda?"

"Yes, Mother?" She asked her voice shaky from Lee running his fingers along her bare back.

"Do enjoy the throttling. Goodbye." Dotty hung up before Amanda could even get out a word.

The look on Amanda's face made Lee laugh as he asked, "What did she just say to you?"

"I do believe that Mother was shameless in her youth. She told me to enjoy the throttling."

Smiling widely Lee said, "Did she now? I think I like this woman the more I learn about her."

Amanda smacked at his shoulder and said, "You won't be saying that if you ever meet her."

"Oh, yeah; why is that?" He asked as he picked her up carring her to the couch, kissing her in between his words.

"If you and my mother ever met all she would do is take one look at you and have us married in minutes." She answered as she allowed him to place her on the couch and cover her and him with a blanket.

"Married?" He asked with his brow arched and a dimpled grin.

"Yes, Lee married. That woman you are so fond of right now has tried to marry me off to every guy I have dated since my divorce. It is almost like she thinks that the only way I will ever be happy is if I have a ring on my finger and a man in my bed, I mean home, I meant home." She said blushing all the way down her neck. The reality of the situation hit her of what had just happened between them.

Amanda stood pulling from Lee's arms handing him his robe and gathering her clothes to put back on. "Amanda, what are you doing?"

"I am giving you your robe and I am getting dressed."

"I can see that but why are you handing me my robe and getting dressed, Mrs. King?" He said trying to sound serious with her.

Waving her arms around she said, "I still have a lot of decorations to take down, Mr. Stetson." She playfully answered back.

"Then I just have to take them all off again; let me go get you something."

"I will not wear one of those "She" robes, Lee." She said as she followed him into his bedroom only to be pulled down to the bed as Lee began kissing at her neck.

"Lee!" It was all she managed to get out before he left her neck beginning his descent taking one breast in his mouth to begin to tease her between licking her harden nipple and nipping at it with his teeth. While his mouth assaulted the upper half of her body; his fingers assaulted her lower half.

Amanda was in the perfect position with him pinning her between her legs to have him trace circles up and down her thighs, pressing his fingers into her thighs at certain points to make her jerk against him. He would slide his length on the outside of her center, but no matter how hard she tried to maneuver him in her she couldn't do it.

"Amanda, not yet; we have all night, darling." Lee kissed her again grinding his body over her warm wet center. Amanda cried out in frustration, "What are you doing to me?"

"I call it foreplay."

"Fuck, foreplay, Lee."

"Don't worry we will get to the fucking part, we just aren't there yet." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her grinding to her body again making her whimper at the shock of sensations he was sending through her body.

Lee moved and rolled Amanda on her stomach as he trailed kisses from her neck to the small of her back. "Do you know how many times a day I place my hand here when we are working?"

"A lot; I really like it though." She said as she felt ready to crawl out of her skin from his tortious teasing. If he just wanted another round she was okay with that; why is he doing this to me she thought?

"Amanda?" He asked as he slid his hands over her back then caressed her firm bottom. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life; why do you ask?"

Sitting on his knees he spread her legs wide apart and slipped one of his fingers inside her awaiting body. He kissed her over her back inserting tow more fingers into her while increasing the force he was applying to her. She felt her response coming quickly as Lee pressed into her with his fingers while scorching her back with his kisses. A moan escaped her lips and Lee was out of her and flipping her over before she knew what was going on.

The next thing she knew his head was between her legs lapping up the juices he caused in her. "Tell me, do you like it when I do this?" Going back to her center to lick and nip at the swollen nub before taking it in his mouth as sucking as his fingers moved in her again.

"Yes, of God yes." She moaned.

Lee felt her climax starting to build but he was ready for her to come just yet. Slipping his fingers from her he raised to his knees and placed her long lean legs up his chest; folding her in half almost. Before Amanda could say, ask, or do anything; Lee was inside her moving hard and strong. He had only been inside her tight body for two or three hard thrusts when he felt her tightening around him, "So you like that? Do you like it when I am in you so far and deep? Thrusting in you hard or do you prefer it like this?" Lee slowed his pace down, barely able to control his own oncoming climax. "Which do you prefer; slow and steady or," increasing is pace again, "hard and fast?"

Amanda wasn't able to form and sentence for all the sensations rushing through her. She felt her heart racing from her chest, she felt the electric between them as their bodies touched each other, most of all she thought she literally felt her heart breaking with every thrust from Lee; knowing no man would ever fill her heart and body the way this man inside her did. She knew she loved him; knew she always would. She also knew he may never feel that way; a snowy stormy night true love doesn't make.

"Amanda, which do you prefer?"

"Which ever one makes this feeling stay with me. God, Lee, you fill me like no one ever has; now just finish me!"

Slamming into her a few more times and they both were over the edge screaming out each other's name. Lee pulled out from her only to pull her closer. Sweat dripped from them both as Amanda reached up to kiss him and said, "Wow; you are amazing."

"Yes, you are. I think I am going to order my heart attack now. Do you feel what you just did to me?" He asked as he placed her hand over his heart. She felt his pounding as hard as hers and smiled in satisfaction knowing she did that to him.

She snuggled closer to him as he rolled them to their side and before either had a chance to say another word they were both silent and asleep. The morning found Amanda still in Lee's arms only he wasn't asleep.

"Good morning, how long have you been awake?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I think a couple of hours. I got up to use the bathroom and check the weather. I hope you get home today for you sake. We have well over a foot of snow from last night and it is still falling."

"What are you kidding me?" She jumped from the bed and peeked out his bedroom window through the shades. The snow was still in fact falling just as bad as last night.

"Shit, I have to call Mother."

Lee pointed to the phone next to his bed and said, "Go ahead; I am going to go make some coffee. You see, there was this incredibly beautiful woman that cares enough about me to make sure I had food and coffee in my place." He kissed her nose as he walked out of the bedroom bare ass naked.

"Mother, are you and the boys okay?" She asked.

"Yes, we are fine."

"What is all that noise?" It sounded like a block party in the background.

"Some of the neighbors lost heat and since we still have heat and electricity we invited them over. Do you and your friend have heat?"

Amanda thought about what her mother was really asking and found the safest answer was, "Yes, we still have heat here and electricity as well."

"That is nice darling. Is there a number I can call in case I need you for anything?"

"Lee, can I give Mother your phone number in case she needs me?" Amanda yelled out to him.

"Yeah, do what you have to do. Are they all right?" He asked coming back into the bedroom with his robe on. He walked to his dresser then pulled out his grey and blue Virginia tee shirt and a pair of grey sweats handing them to her. He waved a pair of white socks at her and she nodded for him to throw them to her.

"Okay, Mother. I will as soon as I can. I love you to." Amanda rattled off Lee's number to her mother than began the process of putting on Lee's clothes.

"Lee, you know I have my own clothes in the living room, right?"

"I think I might have seen you wearing something last night; just not for long." When they were both dressed Lee tackled her to the bed and said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Other than you crushing my ribs I feel fine. How do you feel?" Smiling up at him; she noticed he looked different to her, more relaxed than he had in the last few weeks.

"Like I could go another three or four rounds today."

"Lee Stetson, when was the last time before me that you had sex? If you are feeling three or four rounds left in you?"

Instead of answering her; knowing she wouldn't like the answer, he kissed her gently on the lips; probing her lips open with his tongue to deepen it. Wrapping her arms around him she knew he avoided the question; knowing she shouldn't push it she said, "You never answered my question."

"What about you; when was the last time before me that you had sex?"

"When I was with Dean two years ago; now, what about you?"

He didn't want to tell her about the night before he came home from England. He rose up off of her and walked out of the room. Omitting something really wasn't lying, was it? Amanda stayed in the room a few more minutes before she took a deep breath; walking past Lee heading to the kitchen.

She was making her a cup of coffee when Lee came in and placed his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, "While you were in England." It wasn't a question, it wasn't an accusation, and it was just a statement of fact. She thought that if she said it that would make it hurt less; it didn't. She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Amanda, I…"

"Don't please, just don't. I know about your reputation; I just never thought I would end up being a part of it. I'm sorry I can't just get you off and leave because of this damn storm outside."

Turning her to face him while wiping her tears away he said, "I'm more concerned with the storm brewing in here. The thing in England isn't anything like you think."

"Well, I guess I will never know because you chose to walk out of the room."

Walking over to lean on the counter he said, "The two circumstances are completely different."

"How; did you trip and accidently fall into her?"

Running his hands over his face he said, "Amanda King, are you really picking a fight because I had sex with you and…"

"No, I am not picking a fight. You are avoiding a conversation for whatever reason. I didn't have a problem telling you about the last time I had sex; why can't you just talk to me about the last time for you?"

"The last time for me; you want to know about the last time?"

"Yes; yes I do." She said as she folded her arms over her chest.

His face turned to red as he walking up to her, picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and storming into his room. Lee tossed her on the bed then he straddled her and pinned her arms over her head. Leaning in close he said, "Now, about the last time; I was in my bed with a woman I have wanted in my bed longer than I have wanted anything in my life. I have no idea when I didn't want her. I have wanted her for so long. She infiltrates my senses and makes me feels things I have never felt with another woman. This woman she turns me upside down and sideways. I would move the earth if that is what she wanted."

Amanda had heard enough. She struggled to get free from his grasp, he wasn't hurting her, but she couldn't move with the way he sat over her and held on to her wrists. Tears were streaming down her face as Lee continued to talk. "Stop, Lee. I was wrong; I don't want to know. It doesn't matter. It isn't like we are anything to each other."

"You never listen to me. Why do you never listen to me?" She heard the frustration in his voice and really looked at his eyes seeing his pain. "Okay, I'm listening; I'm really listening to you."

Lee kissed her briefly and said, "You, Amanda, you are the only one I have ever wanted for so long; it doesn't matter about the one before you because…" Lee froze for a moment at her intent gaze in his eyes and lowering his voice, "…because uh while in England, I couldn't um well, I had trouble; I just couldn't." He released her and rolled away from her.

Kneeling behind him she put her arms around his shoulders and just held him. After a few minutes she slipped under his arms and placed herself on his lap. "Look at me."

"No." He avoided her gaze until she began to wiggle on his lap; intentionally almost falling so he would wrap his arms around her to hold her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I got you to look at me. Why didn't you just say that you had a date in England, but nothing happened?"

Laughing he said, "You wouldn't have believed me if I told you that and you know it."

Kissing him she said, "Your right I wouldn't have but at least you would have talked to me; which is really what pissed me off. Last night you gave me two wonderful moments with you; then you shut me out. You have a habit of doing that; letting me so far in and then closing the door on me."

"I never mean to; you know that right?" He pulled her closer and kissed her neck and ran his hands under her shirt reveling in the fact she didn't retrieve her bra from the living room. He continued to run his hands over her skin growing hard as she began to move against him. "Oh, Amanda," he ground out as Amanda pushed him to his back on the bed. She boldly reached into his sweatpants and smiling up at him when she discovered he wore nothing underneath, "A good agent always is prepared, huh?"

"Yes, Ma'am; we sure are oh, god." He couldn't finish as she drew him into her mouth and began to suck and stroke him at the same time. His closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her mouth and fingers working together to take him to yet a new place he had never been before. As he felt himself giving into the sensations he pulled her from him flipping her on her back. Lee pushed enough of her sweats out of the way to plunge into her.

"Oh, Lee, yes; just like that."

"Not too rough?" He looked at her and saw the excitement in her eyes and continued to slam in and out of her.

"No not at all, Lee; oh, Lee, god yes go faster!" Her release was quick but completely satisfying as she realized his release was right with her own. They held each other and then after straightening up, Lee said, "It looks like it is still snowing."

"Yeah, I guess it was a good thing you were even able to get home; I don't think I am for a while. I am going to make something to eat do you want something?"

"No, I'm fine; I had some left over pizza."

"Okay then; it is progress with you in terms of breakfast." She leaned in and kissed him. He watched her as she left his room and just sat in awe as he realized she never once said anything about his confession about his lack of performance with his date in England.

He found her sitting at the table eating and drinking coffee when he came back in, "Amanda, you are not just someone I want to pass time with. You are more than any of those other women from my past."

Smiling she said, "Good to know, Lee. I feel the same way. Do you still want me to take it all down today?" Amanda indicated into the living room to the tree and decorations.

Shaking his head he said, "No; this has been the best Christmas surprise I have ever had." He stood up leaning over to kiss her.

**ONE YEAR LATER: CHRISTMAS EVE**

Lee walked in to the Georgetown foyer; he never thought her would be so happy to see anyone as he was to see Mrs. Marston after being gone for the last seven months.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Marston."

She gave him a cool reception as she welcomed him back and handing him his badge asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry? Did protocol change? I just finished a seven month assignment; I need to be debriefed. I need to see Billy."

"That is the priority in your life today; today?" The older woman went to hit the elevator just as Francine and Billy came barreling out and knocking into him.

"Oh, thank heaven you are here; come on, give that badge back you don't need it where we are going." Francine said.

"Where are we going?" Lee asked as Billy and Francine. Francine rolled her eyes and Billy just said, "I'll explain on the way to the hospital. Amanda is…"

"What happened to her? Why is she in the hospital?"

Francine looked at Billy and said, "He doesn't know?"

"Does zero contact mean anything to you, Desmond?" Billy asked.

"I only had contact with Smyth for the last seven months; will one of you tell me what is wrong with my partner?"

Francine said, "Nothing if she takes the pain killers I told her to."

"Pain killers? She wasn't shot was she?"

Francine couldn't help herself as she said, "Depends on how you look at the situation; she was shot."

"She was shot?!" Lee exclaimed. "Why in the hell didn't Smyth tell me about it?"

As the trio pulled into the hospital Francine was on a roll as she said, "We never told him."

"You never told him one of his civilian trainees was shot?" Lee was feeling very confused at the whole situation.

Stepping off the elevators Lee saw Philip and Jamie sitting in the waiting room. He had only met them a few months before he was sent out on assignment.

"Lee! You are here. Mom said you would be but we haven't heard from you." Philip said running to him.

"I know; I told you I would be gone to a remote location and not able to talk for a while. Jamie, are you okay? Where is your grandmother?"

"She is in with mom; the doctor said it wouldn't be much longer; let's hope you made it time." Jamie said.

While talking to the boys Lee never noticed as Francine stepped away to find Amanda's room to let Dotty know Lee was here. Dotty came running down the hall yelling, "Lee, oh, thank God you got her. Come on before you miss it."

"Miss what; will someone please tell me what in the hell is going on? Francine you said Amanda was shot, but we are in labor and delivery. What the hell is going on?" Lee looked at Billy.

"Amanda is in labor and about to deliver a baby; Lee, your baby. She found out a week after you left. If you don't get in there with her; your partner is going to do this alone."

Lee ran down the hall and into the room Dotty told him. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a tiny wail coming from inside. He looked at the nurse at the desk and she said, "Mr. Stetson, you can go in."

Lee opened the door walking slowly toward Amanda who was at that moment looked as if she had been shot. In her arms was a tiny little person; a baby.

"Merry Christmas, Lee would you like to meet your daughter?"

He stood next to Amanda feeling the tears in his eyes; Lee never tried to even pretend they were there. "Oh, Amanda, I was so wrong." He said as he kissed Amanda's forehead while stoking the tiny hand close to Amanda's heart.

"What were you wrong about?"

"This is the best Christmas surprise I have ever received. I love you."


End file.
